Starting Over Again
by Skyfander101
Summary: Sequel to 'Muddled Spark of Mine'. "The crash took everything away. Sure my brother and sire live to this solarcycle, but... I've lost my only sparkmate... and my younglings..." Can Nightstorm rebuild her life with her 'new' sparkling? Or will she be lost in misery forever? Find out here; I do not own Transformers.
1. Many Extinguished-Many Live On

**Okay, so I lied in my Author Note at the end of 'Muddled Spark of Mine'. They don't crash on Earth, they crash back on… *gasp* Cybertron! *plays dramatic music***

**Enjoy readers, and please don't forget to read and review this one!**

* * *

"Speaking"  
**_Comm links_**_  
Sparkling/Seeker speak  
_**Thought**

The sun set on the abandoned structure of the Nemesis to end another day; the warship heavily crashing onto its side after an unplanned system malfunction; Decepticons alike fleeing from the sight. Few remain at the structure; the leader and his small band of Seekers, yet no destruction rages through the 'Cons sparks. Though many of their crews' sparks have been extinguished, a new spark has given them hope and enlightenment. Megatron could only watch with heavy optics as two of the Seekers assisted his only daughter onto a slightly-damaged berth; the femme in-taking softly as she held her small, fragile sparkling close to her chassis. One would think it was a miracle that any-such-bot could survive a horrible crashing such as the one the Decepticons had faced; especially a fragile Carrier like Nightstorm, but due to the crash, she may be their only hope…

"Spare the sparkling…" Megatron ordered softly, halting the Seekers in their work. "If my daughter cannot continue on, I'm afraid we have no choice… but to leave her…"

The other Seekers were deeply shocked upon hearing the tyrant's words; a Seeker close to Nightstorm taking the sparkling into his own servos. The femme Seeker groaned softly when she felt someone take her little one from her and; struggling a little, hissed out a warning.

"Someone's protective…" the Seeker insisted softly, rocking the young sparkling in his servos. "Skywarp; Thundercracker, help her up, would you?"

The two said-Seekers briskly walked over; both wincing as Nightstorm gripped onto their servos and heaved herself up. Nightstorm dizzily shook her helm; the mix of the crash and birthing not doing her too good.

"S-Star… give, me my sparkling…" she whimpered, shooting a glance at the lead Seeker. Starscream looked back with a soft laugh.

"Once your circuits are stable again, sister, then I'll give it back."

"S-Sire…" the femme whimpered, shuddering as the cool touch of energon finally seeped onto her protoform, making her hiss in pain at the sight of the large gash across her frame. Megatron uneasily ventured over, setting a servo on her faceplates with a sigh.

"There's another reason why you're not holding that sparkling," he insisted. "It concerns and confuses me to know how you're still online, Daughter…"

"Anyone would think she wouldn't make it," Crossfire spoke up; the Seeker-medic bustling over and checking the femme's vitals. "She's got a strong spark, my Liege… Our collision with the planet seems to not have harmed her or the sparkling in anyway. What matters is they both remained online in the time being."

The other five Seekers listened in in amusement; Starscream keeping a watchful glance over the sparkling in his arms.

"That's my little sister," he insisted. "A true warrior…"

"Indeed that is true," Thundercracker spoke up with a small grin. "We need her online if there's any chance for us Decepticons in stellar cycles to come."

Nightstorm managed a soft growl as the five exchanged a laugh. She would have thought being the only femme surviving the crash would have been a lot easier than this…

"Just remember…" she said in a whisper, sitting up again after Crossfire had patched up her protoform. "I'm not bonded with any of you so don't expect more sparklings…"

The Seekers teasingly groaned; Nightstorm getting to her pedes with a helpful servo from the Seeker-medic. She walked over to Starscream and took her sparkling back from him; Crossfire curiously peering over her shoulder-strut.

"You know… I never got to tell you if the little one was a mech or femme…" he admitted, tilting his helm to one side. "If you'd let me, I can tell you…"

"My audio receivers are go," Nightstorm giggled, cautiously slipping the sparkling into the medic's servos. "You're the only one I trust anyway…"

Crossfire laughed and held the sparkling close as he turned back to the damaged berth to check over its structure. Nightstorm then wandered over to Megatron and slipped her servo into his own, feeling a little exhausted at the whole experience that had happened before them.

"Sire… do you think we'll ever find the other Decepticons?" she inquired, looking around at the darkness that had surrounded them once the sun had disappeared over the horizon.

"Those who survived; possibly," the warlord replied, not setting his optics on her. "We lost many due to impact on this planet… and, we've wound up back to where we started…"

"Earth?"

"Cybertron… Trust Shockwave to bridge us here… We were on-route for it anyway…"

Nightstorm miserably leant her helm against his chassis after hearing his words. Many of the Decepticon soldiers had been forced offline during the crash; Nightstorm believing her spark-mate Blitzwing, and younglings Firewing and Windstorm were a few of them as the Seekers had reported no trace of any of them. The femme was grateful to know she hadn't lost every member of her family, but the thoughts of her younglings and spark-mate were embedded in her memory banks forever. Thankfully, she had been sparked with a third sparkling days before the crash...

"Fire and Wind never got to see their sibling…" she said softly, jumping a little as Megatron put an arm around her.

"Daughter, I've told you to let go of the past… Is your processor not capable of doing that?"

"… No Sire… Others I can let go of, but… not family…"

Nightstorm looked up into his optics as her sire raised her helm with his fore-digit.

"I understand, but do not let that be what weakens you, my dear," Megatron explained, removing his digit and turning his helm at the sound of a thud behind the damaged control panel. "We do not need the Autobots taking the upper-servo because of our losses."

"Yes Sire…" Nightstorm admitted softly, letting the tyrant investigate the source of the noise as she walked over to Crossfire and her sparkling. "Well?"

"A little femme if I'm not mistaken," Crossfire announced; a smile forming across his mouthplates. "And… you can tell she takes after her sire."

"Good, we need more femme Cybertronians…" Ramjet insisted, wincing at a panicked yelp from Sunstorm. "Too many mechs…"

Nightstorm ignored him and cradled the sparkling in her arms, stopping abruptly and sighing.

"Blitz would have loved her with all his spark, especially because she's got his frame…" she whispered, gently rubbing the tiny protoform with her digit. "He… H-He even asked and prayed that we'd get a femme…"

"He already had you and the twins… Primus bless their sparks…" Starscream vented uneasily, slightly bowing his helm. Nightstorm glanced at her brother in pity. Since she'd bonded with Blitzwing, he and the lead Seeker had become closer; not only due to protecting the femme and for her to have someone to talk to, but… all that changed thanks to their devastating crash…

"… How am I supposed to care for a sparkling at this time anyway? We Decepticons are merely disbanded…" the femme suddenly inquired. "And Cybertron looks in no place of being restored in a hurry…"

"W-We can help you," Skywarp put in, dropping a metal beam he was holding, causing him to shudder from the bang it made upon hitting the ground. "When w-we're not tracking the A-Autobots that is…"

"Thanks Sky," Nightstorm murmured with a smile. Sometimes she was glad she had the Seekers to help her; after all, she was still getting used to the ways of being a Seeker… and controlling her own Seeker Rage…  
A series of soft clicks reached her audials; the femme meeting her sparkling's optics. They were a ruby-red like her own, but what Nightstorm loved the most about the sparkling was her colour-scheme; beige, purple and black… completely identical to her lost spark-mate's…  
Nightstorm shuddered as a tremble ran through her servos and she hastily cradled the sparkling against her chassis, resting a servo on the back of its helm. Crossfire watched with a slight smile, yet worry could be seen in his optics.

"She's going to need energon soon, Night," he admitted. "Once she learns you're her carrier…"

"That's going to be a problem," Starscream spoke up, leaning to one side as he rested a servo on his hip-armour. "Nightstorm's already lost most of her energon after getting hurt…"

"Star, my feeding protocols are in one piece; I can feed her just fine," Nightstorm put in disapprovingly. "I know how to look after sparklings…"

She abruptly turned away from the Seekers and went and sat outside by the wreckage of their ship, enjoying the cool breezes blowing across the surface of her structure and entwining through her circuits. Starscream hesitated to follow after her, but stopped when he caught the glare in Megatron's optics; the Decepticon tyrant looking at him with a raised optic ridge.

"Uhh, I… I think I'll just recharge instead…" the lead Seeker uttered hastily, backing away absent-mindedly. The other Seekers only exchanged a glance and followed his lead; they all needed recharge, there was no denying it. Once he'd seen Megatron offline to recharge, Starscream disobeyed his words; quietly heading out and sitting beside Nightstorm. The femme Seeker held a smile on her faceplates as she watched her sparkling; lubricant dripping from her optics.

"You really do miss those twins, don't you, sister…" Starscream said softly, tucking his wings in as he put an arm around her. Nightstorm rubbed an optic with her servo.

"O-Of course I-I do…" she whimpered. "T-They… They were so y-young…. And B-Blitzwing…"

The lead Seeker felt a shiver run through his frame as he watched his younger sister cry. Never before had he seen her so upset…

"T… T-T-Trä …g…e-er…"

Nightstorm surprisingly fell silent at the word and looked down at the sparkling in her arms; the young femme watching her Carrier in confusion, wondering why she was upset.

"… That's German…" the femme Seeker squeaked in a hushed tone, putting a servo over her mouthplates. "Star… d-did you-…?"

"I did, Night…" Starscream admitted softly; his optics blinking in wonder. "But… she's only so young…"

"I… I-I don't understand how…" Nightstorm whispered, watching the sparkling yawn and nuzzle close to her carrier's exposed protoform, finding warmth as she fell into recharge. The two elder Seekers met optics, blinked and then looked away; Starscream looking up in thought.

"Night, what does that even mean?"

"_Träger_..." Nightstorm murmured; shutting her optics tight as they filled with lubricant once more. "I picked some things up from Blitzwing… It… It means 'carrier'…"

At a choked sob, the lead Seeker tightened his grip gently on his sister, pulling her close so her helm was resting on his shoulder-strut.

"I didn't need you to answer… I know how much it pains your spark…" he muttered softly. "I think now, your sparkling has the right idea… Recharge, sister…"

With lubricant still in her eyes, Nightstorm sniffed and put an arm around him, soon enough letting recharge take her over and the world then plunged into darkness…

* * *

**Yes, I know Blitzwing spoke with a German ****_accent_****, but I just thought it would be cute if the sparkling spoke in German all together… **

**Anyway, Nightstorm will mainly explain what the sparkling is saying for us to understand. If not, check 'this space' for translations!**

**:D stay tuned for chapter 2!**


	2. Old Enemies-Old Friends

"Speaking"  
**_Comm links  
_**_Sparkling/Seeker speak  
_**Thought**

Nightstorm was up early the next morning. With her sparkling set safely on her shoulder-strut, she set off to explore the land so barely familiar to her optics; as it had once been before…

"Sire was right… This is Cybertron…" she told herself, pausing at the sight of a place she had seen before. Then, it came back to her memory banks… "… The Guild of the Seekers… It still stands…"

At a small squeak, Nightstorm lost her train of thought; glancing at her sparkling in amusement.

"You seem happy, little one," she commented, taking the sparkling into her servos and placing her on the ground beneath their pedes. "I, don't think it'd hurt to let you explore…"

The femme Seeker then sat by a building-wall and watched her sparkling crawl about across the ground. So much Nightstorm had learned from her sire; she was glad to have gone venturing when she was younger…  
How she hated the sight of it now…

"S-S-Sch... me..." the sparkling attempted, watching the delicate-winged creature as it miserably flittered about nearby. " S-Sc-a-meta-ling!"

Nightstorm couldn't help but laugh at the sparkling's pronunciation of words that came from her vocal processor. It still amazed her that the young one's processor was functional, and why she spoke in German…

"That's a butterfly, deary…" she called to the sparkling, using the terms she'd learnt on Earth; the winged-insect suddenly becoming still and falling on its side. "… If Blitzwing were here, he could translate for me…"

"_Vater_?" the sparkling whimpered, crawling back over to her carrier. Nightstorm held her close in a loving hug and sighed shakily.

"Yes… your sire…" she repeated. "He… H-He's in the Pit now… but, on the other servo, I need a name for you. I can't keep calling you 'little one', now can I?"

The sparkling gurgled out a giggle as Nightstorm tickled her with one of her digits; her processor already thinking.

"… I vaguely have no idea, but…because of how your vocal processor's functioning, I, guess I'll have to go with something German…"

So the femme Seeker sat with her sparkling, all the while thinking of a name. It was hard to do alone…  
She ceased her thinking and looked down; her sparkling curiously nomming on a loose piece of wiring, the structure getting caught between the young sparkling's dentas. Nightstorm protectively pulled the object away from her daughter.

"No, you can't eat that, little one," she laughed. The sparkling looked up with a soft whimper; lubricant tracing her optics.

"No," Nightstorm repeated sternly, hastily tossing the wire piece away and scooping her daughter into her arms. "… If you're stuck speaking German, I'm going to have to learn it myself… and, maybe that gives me an idea of what to call you…"

"She looks familiar to my optic… Reflector or Crystal maybe?"

Nightstorm perked up in shock at the voice, reacting when her sparkling let out a panicked whimper; the femme Seeker pulling the little one closer when a figure stepped out before them; frame hidden by the shadows. As her defences kicked in, Nightstorm jumped onto her pedes and held a nullray in the figure's direction; said-bot pacing before they stopped directly in front of her.

"G-Get back…" Nightstorm stammered, holding her sparkling closer. "Y-You stay a-away from my sparkling!"

"Aren't you a sight for sore optics, Night… Relax, I'm not gonna hurt her…"

Nightstorm lowered her nullray; her optics wide as a smile crept across her mouthplates.

"Cloudbreaker! You nearly scared the spark out of me!" she scowled teasingly to the Seeker. "And you frightened my sparkling…"

"I heard about the others; three now, isn't it?" Cloudbreaker cooed, peering at the sparkling in her friend's arms as she exited the shadows. "Aww, she's adorable! Blitzwing must be very happy."

"Y-Yeah…" Nightstorm laughed softly, nervously looking away. It seemed no one on Cybertron had heard the 'Con warship crashing…

"You don't seem very happy…" Cloudbreaker pointed out, causing the Seeker to sigh heavily.

"I… I'm not… I-It's a hurtful story, Cloud," Nightstorm explained, slightly tilting her helm down. "I-I lost Blitzwing… a-and the t-twins…"

Cloudbreaker gasped sharply; her spark dropping in its chamber at the news.

"Night, I… I-I'm so sorry…" she vented; suddenly raising her helm in alarm. "W-What about Skywarp!? I-Is he okay!?"

"'Warp's fine, Cloud… Just a little shaken from the crash and everything…" Nightstorm went on, wincing a little as her sparkling proceeded to climb onto her shoulder-strut; it's sharp claw-like digits hard to bear. "But… what I don't understand is how none of you bots here heard it…"

"Everyone's gone into hiding around here," Cloudbreaker explained, looking at the ground with a hurt vent. "Since both leaders of our opposite sides left Cybertron, things got a little… out of hand…"

**"****_Cloud, we've tracked the signal of a Decepticon warship around your area; any visuals yet?_****"**

Nightstorm blinked at the unfamiliarity of the voice; Cloudbreaker hastily replying back.

"Well, I haven't found the ship yet, Jet; but… I did find a friend," she admitted, sharing a smile with Nightstorm. "You remember Night; Megatron's daughter, right?"

**_"Ahh Nightstorm. I remember her quite well actually…"_**

"She doesn't remember you."

Nightstorm uneasily vented and narrowed her optics; Cloudbreaker managing a soft laugh.

"I'll stop talking; she's getting mad," she insisted, cautiously ending the comm. "Heheh… Jetstar…"

"Star will be grateful to know the Seeker Guild hasn't disbanded…" Nightstorm spoke up, walking back over to the building she was sitting beside. Cloudbreaker idly followed her.

"Well, not all of us. Me, Jetstar, Starblade, Bristleblade and Stardust have stuck together. Comet Racer and Streamline just upped and left one solarcycle; never coming back…" she murmured unhappily, resting her servos on her knees. "We just, don't know what happened to them."

Nightstorm leant back and set the sparkling in her lap as she processed her friend's words. Sounds like they'd had some hardships too…

"So… Are any of the other 'Cons still around, other than the Seekers?" she then asked; Cloudbreaker nodding.

"Breakdown and Knockout are around here somewhere… Same with Swindle, Makeshift, Blackout… and the others…"

"Huh, okay…" Nightstorm vented, looking down as her sparkling tapped a servo against her thigh. "So… You were commenting on a name for her?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Cloudbreaker admitted, breaking her miserable mood. "Reflector or Crystal; did you like them?"

"Yeah, but… just looking at her you can tell she's too much like Blitzwing…" Nightstorm corrected.

_"__Vater__?" _the sparkling inquired, looking up at the two femmes. Cloudbreaker fell silent; optics blinking in surprise.

"Her vocal processor's functional already?"

"Surprising, isn't it…" Nightstorm murmured, giggling as her sparkling softly purred while rubbing her helm against her servo. "But, all she can process is German words…"

"Kinda like Blitzwing too, huh?" Cloudbreaker wondered, sitting back on her servos as she looked at her friend.

"Sort of… He more spoke in the accent; she full-on speaks the language."

"Way cool…" the Seeker admitted, teasing the small sparkling as she waved a digit in front of her optics. "I'll keep thinking of a name…"

"Okay; that'll help with-…"

Nightstorm was cut off in speech when a call ran through her own comm link; the Seeker gulping when she heard the tone of her older brother's voice.

**"****_Night, where are you!? We've searched the whole wreckage and until we noticed you wandered off, Megatron's been threatening to tear our sparks out!_****"**

"Starscream, I'm sorry," Nightstorm apologised, cautiously handing her sparkling to Cloudbreaker as she answered the comm. "You were all still in recharge when I got up, and my sparkling was eager to explore; I had to go!"

**"****_Well, you better get back here before we come searching for you. We thought the Autobots had found you!_****"**

The femme Seeker exchanged a glance with Cloudbreaker; the grounded Seeker nervously biting her bottom mouthplate.

"Star, please; just relax. I haven't seen any other bots around for miles," Nightstorm continued, attempting to reassure her older brother. "Cybertron's so deserted now; I don't think any Autobot would have come back."

**_"You can never be too sure, Night… N-No, Sire; wait!"_**

Nightstorm winced as the comm became static; worry building in her optics as she uncomfortably folded her arms.

"He better not have…" she muttered.

"Ooh, I got it!" Cloudbreaker said suddenly, glancing at the sparkling with wide optics.

"Got what?"

"What to call her!" said-Seeker insisted. "Stargazer! O-Or, wait… no, that sounded better in my processor…. But, she does look so much like Blitzwing; maybe relate her name to something about him?"

"Stargazer…" Nightstorm repeated, taking her sparkling into her own servos before getting up. "I'll think about it, Cloud, but… thank you for the suggestion…"

"Great, glad I could help!" Cloudbreaker admitted with a smile, getting to her pedes. "Um… you think the other Seekers would let me come back with you?"

"I, don't see why not…"

"Awesome!"

Nightstorm laughed and started chatting softly to the grounded Seeker as they started walking back to the crash-sight, but the said-Seeker was abruptly stopped when her comm rang again.

**_"That's it, Night; we're coming to get you."_**

"Wait, Star; why!?" the Seeker exclaimed, standing her ground before she could even set off.

**_"…Megatron's just crushed Ramjet's neck-cables and almost offlined me; would you like the full story?"_**

"N-No, come get me…" Nightstorm whimpered; the thought of a Seeker offlining at her father's servos scaring her greatly. "Could… Could you bring Crossfire?"

**_"You're hurt!?"_**

"I-I'm not, but um…" the femme paused and looked away from her friend, dropping her voice to a whisper. "A grounded Seeker is."

**_"… You found a Seeker? F-From the Guild?"_**

"Yeah Star… The Guild are all still online and banded," Nightstorm laughed, leaning back against a wall as they waited; then hanging up with the lead Seeker. "Hopefully they'll be here soon…"

"_Viele Suchende fliegen... Fliegen, fliegen, fliegen!_" the sparkling murmured in amusement, wiggling her digits in amusement. Nightstorm could only look down at her daughter in confusion.

"I really wanna know what she's saying…" Cloudbreaker insisted; Nightstorm nodding her helm.

"We really need to get her vocal processor fixed…" she sighed, gently poking her sparkling's cheek with her digit. "I can hardly understand you, sweetspark."

The sparkling only giggled and gripped onto her carrier's digit with her own, talking softly in her unknown language like she was singing. Nightstorm sighed and leant back, shutting her optics.

"_Tiel longe al la falinta..._" she murmured; the words every Seeker would recite when one was lost that they loved. Both her younglings had been with her spark-mate at the time of the crash, while Nightstorm was out in the docking bay with Megatron and the Seekers. All their sparks dropped when they heard what had happened to the other 'Cons aboard the Nemesis…

"Hopefully it won't happen again…" the femme Seeker muttered in determination, listening to the sparkling singing to herself. "… I won't let it…"

"I wish I were determined as you were to something like that," Cloudbreaker spoke up, leaning beside her. "Maybe we wouldn't have faced the break in our Guild…"

"That's not your fault, Cloud; sometimes things like that happen…"

Jet engines sounded overhead, making the two femmes look up to see four harrier jets above them; the Seekers hastily landing when they located their signal. Nightstorm got to her pedes in heist, managing a slight smile as Crossfire transformed before her and cautiously took her injured servo in his own. Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker were relieved when they saw the femme was alright; Cloudbreaker bustling over and giving her younger brother a tight hug. The cowardly Seeker happily returned it.

"Please tell me you didn't run into any Autobots…" Starscream groaned softly. Nightstorm shook her head, gasping sharply as Crossfire rubbed a digit over the gash on her servo; alarming the small sparkling and causing her to whimper softly.

"It's okay, little one. Your carrier's just over-reacting…" the medic-Seeker insisted softly, wrapping a bandage once around Nightstorm's servo. "There… That should do it."

"Thank you Crossfire," the femme Seeker said softly, rubbing the sparkling's helm. "Could you, just check over Cloudbreaker for me? She said she's been grounded for a while…"

"I'm not a medic for no reason," Crossfire laughed, wandering over to the two black/purple Seekers.

"Oh so you wanna stay longer? I think Megatron already offlined Sunstorm…" Thundercracker pointed out in disapproval, folding his arms.

"… You weren't kidding when you said he was threatening you, Star…"

"Yeah, so thanks to you and getting him worried, we're the five Seekers who are left…" Starscream explained, impatiently tapping his right-booster on the ground. "So-…"

"Um, I-I think you mean seven…" Skywarp protested softly, indicating towards Nightstorm's sparkling; the young Seeker's ruby-red optics glinting in the sunlight as she looked up at the elder Seekers. He couldn't help but laugh as she pointed her digits at him. "Including t-this sparkling and, m-my big sister…"

"She's your sister!?" Thundercracker spat in confusion; optics focused on Crossfire and Cloudbreaker as the medic looked over the femme.

"… You s-seem so surprised…"

"_Sucher! Sucher!__"_ the little-femme squeaked.

"And… that means?" Starscream inquired, not understanding a word spoken by the younger among them.

"Seeker of course!" Nightstorm translated, shooting a glance sideways to the black/purple harrier jet beside her. "You… wanna hold her, Skywarp?"

"I… I-I…" said Seeker stammered; whimpering inaudibly as his nerves began to take over. The little sparkling couldn't hurt him; why was he so afraid? "U-Uhh… okay…"

Nightstorm carefully slipped the sparkling into his arms; Skywarp shuddering when the young-Seeker started drumming her servos against his protoform. Thundercracker gently nudged the cowardly Seeker and grinned, indicating that nothing could go wrong so long as he didn't freak out too much. Starscream nervously tapped his digits together. The only thing on that Seeker's mind was the hopes that Megatron wouldn't take them offline if they got back late…

"You seem nervous, big brother… What's your malfunction?" Nightstorm inquired, letting the other three Seekers fuss over her sparkling.

"N-Nothing…" the silver/magenta Seeker replied uneasily. "I… I was just thinking…"

"What?"

"… Uhh, well… do you, have a name for her?" he asked, referring to the sparkling. Nightstorm vented and shook her helm sadly.

"I have an idea," Crossfire suddenly spoke up, over-hearing their conversation as he followed Skywarp and Cloudbreaker over; the sparkling looking up and giggling in the black/purple Seeker's arms. "How's Electric Angel sound?"

"Electric Angel?" Nightstorm repeated, pondering on the name while taking back the sparkling from the mech. Curiously the sparkling met her carrier's optics; Nightstorm looking back at her with a small smile. "Electric Angel it is... definitely!"

* * *

**Long chapter is long...  
But yay, we have a name! ^^  
Who thinks Electric Angel is an awesome name?... *raises hand* I do! Her nickname can be Angel! (obviously…)**

**Hope you could understand what she said too….  
Wait….**

_"__Viele Suchende fliegen... Fliegen, fliegen, fliegen__" _**means 'Many Seekers fly… Fly, fly, fly!' and:**

_"Tiel longe al la falinta…" _**is actually 'So long to the fallen' in Esperanto… that will be the Seeker language… derpy-derp-derp ._.**

**Yeah so… chapter 3 anyone?  
BTWs, Cloudbreaker and the Seeker Guild are just some of my OCs, if you're wondering. IDK how many times Ima gonna mention them… but keep your optics peeled for their names!**


	3. Won't Believe Until You See

"Speaking"  
**_Comm links  
_**_Sparkling/Seeker speak  
_**Thought**

The Seekers watched on in worry as Nightstorm got the 'yelling at' she was expecting; her young sparkling crying all the while in Crossfire's arms, which got the Seekers distracted bar Starscream. He'd run over to try and settle things out on what had happened before Megatron could take out his own daughter. Crossfire winced each time Electric Angel spluttered out a cry, even harder than the first time. Skywarp and Thundercracker stood a few steps away from him; their servos over their audio receivers.

"Hey," the blue Seeker hissed, elbowing Skywarp. "She likes you; why don't you try calming her down?"

"What!?" the black/purple Seeker called.

"I said, go calm Angel!"

Skywarp violently shivered as he took his servos away from his audials, cautiously making his way over to Crossfire. The Seeker-medic held the sparkling away from him, turning his helm away as she continued to cry. Skywarp frowned.

"Crossfire, y-you're doing it wrong," he scowled, lifting Electric Angel out of the medic's servos into his own without hesitation and holding the young Seeker close to his chassis. "We gotta k-keep her calm; not make h-her scream at the top of her vents…"

Thundercracker and Crossfire only blinked as Electric Angel fell silent, drumming her servos against Skywarp's protoform like she had done before; the blue Seeker then walking over.

"… Told you she liked something not as superior as I…" he insisted. Skywarp ignored him, keeping both optics on Electric Angel; wincing suddenly as the femme's drumming increased.

"O-Ow… Too hard…" he murmured, noticing Electric Angel only looked up with a cheeky grin across her mouthplates. "W-Well, aren't you going to be trouble; ow!"

"_Lustige Suchenden ist lustig!_" Angel giggled, clapping her servos together in amusement; the elder Seekers exchanging a glance of confusion.

"What'd she say about us?" Thundercracker wondered; asking the question they all had on the processors.

"If I translated, you three would probably hurt her…" Nightstorm put in, walking over with Starscream and taking her sparkling from the three mechs. "Now she gets to personally meet 'Grandsire Megatron'…"

As Nightstorm walked back over to her sire, the Seekers watched her; determination and protectiveness crossing their optics. It seemed they'd all become fond of the little sparkling, and with Nightstorm as the only Carrier of the Decepticons, they'd react at anything that put the two in danger.

"… You know, Blitzwing would have wanted us to be her protectors…" Starscream spoke up softly, tilting his helm to one side slightly.

"True, but… wouldn't it be freaky if, you know… he was still online…" Skywarp admitted, uncomfortably twitching a digit. "Like… he'd left the Nemesis before we crashed?"

"Impossible; all 'Cons were accounted for before we went down," Crossfire protested. "Besides, there were no survivors!"

Thundercracker sharply cleared his vocal-processor; he, Skywarp and Starscream giving the medic a stern glare.

"What?"

"_We're _the survivors, Crossfire!" Starscream spat. The medic shifted on his pedes uneasily.

"I know that and it's not what I meant! Like, who were you expecting to survive?" he inquired. "Some of the Vehicons maybe, but all us Seekers and fliers could have escaped before impact right?"

"… Good point…" Thundercracker mused, crossing one arm across his middle and resting his helm in his other servo. "By Primus, we didn't even know we were going to crash…"

"The ship caught fire, TC… Open your optics…" Skywarp muttered blankly, looking up at Electric Angel's excited squeal; the sparkling gripping onto the side of Megatron's fusion-cannon. "I… I think we should keep looking for the other survivors…"

"Freaky looking corpses…" Starscream murmured; the lead Seeker's optics not leaving the ground beneath them. "If there were any other survivors, they'd all be offline by now…"

"Now Star has a good point…" Thundercracker repeated. Crossfire ignored the three of them, wandering back to their fire-burnt, crashed warship. Ducking inside the structure, he looked around; hoping for a sign of a spark or anything. Nightstorm was sure her family's sparks had extinguished, but; knowing Blitzwing, Crossfire suspected he'd do everything to keep those two younglings safe…

"… No survivors my optic…" he muttered, kicking at the structure of an offline Vehicon before lifting his helm to see where it landed. Behind the frame was a wall of the ship that looked reasonably intact. Curiously, the medic walked over; avoiding the Cybertronian limbs scattered around him. "Well, I've never seen this before…"

He knelt down by what looked like a door; latched shut in place. It wasn't big enough for an adult-mech to fit through, but a slim youngling could easily fit inside. Crossfire placed a servo on the door and looked around for a way to open it; shuddering in fright when he heard a sudden cough.

"H-Hello?"

"Hey Cross, found anything yet!?" Thundercracker called from outside; the medic rolling his optics.

"Why don't you get in here and help me!?" he called back. Outside, the blue Seeker and Starscream exchanged a glance; Skywarp debating his bravery and staying back with Nightstorm and Megatron as the two elite Seekers wandered into the crumbling structure.

"What exactly are they doing, Sky?" Nightstorm asked, bouncing Electric Angel in her servos to keep her happy.

"Looking for survivors… Crossfire thinks we're not the only ones…" the black/purple Seeker told her.

"I doubt they'll find anything," Megatron put in, folding his arms. "Any survivor trapped in there for the last two solar-cycles would be offline by now…"

"We have to hope, Sire…" Nightstorm said softly. "I know some tried to escape the ship, but were pulled back by impact. Surely their sparks remain online…"

Megatron smiled slightly at his daughter's positivity, but he wasn't going to agree with her just yet. Back inside the Nemesis, Crossfire and Thundercracker were attempting to pry the latched-door open with a sharp pole they'd found; Starscream scouring around elsewhere trying to find machinery they could still use.

"Give up, Cross… The door won't budge…" Thundercracker insisted, letting go of his end of the pole; Crossfire staggering backwards as he did so and landing on his aft. The medic groaned.

"W-We're not giving up," he muttered, shaking his wings as he got up again. "I can feel a spark on the other side of that door, and the bot it belongs to is in desperate need of treatment… I never give up on a patient, Thunder… Never…"

Said Seeker backed off a little from the medic's tone, deciding the best idea would be to not argue, so again he picked up the pole; laughing nervously. Crossfire vented and did the same, stopping them abruptly when something reached his audials.

"_B-B-Bonvolu… I-Iu…_"

"That sounds like a Seeker alright, and they really are in trouble!" Thundercracker spoke up: determination in his optics. "Let's move this thing!"

"On it," Crossfire agreed, guiding the end of the pole towards the crack in the door. "Three, two, one… heave!"

Taking a quick step back, the two Seekers yanked at the pole: a sickening creak coming from the door-surface.

"Again!"

"Heave!"

Starscream froze when he heard something shatter near the entrance of the ship; raising an optic ridge as it came again.

"What are those two fools up to? Are they trying to tear down the ship?" he wondered aloud, collecting up the parts he'd found before jogging back out to where he'd left Thundercracker and Crossfire. "What on Cyber-…?"

"Don't ask; just help!" Crossfire snapped, rocking back on his pedes while tugging on the pole once more.

"Move it, Star!" Thundercracker groaned, slipping a little at the force. Starscream dropped what he was holding and grabbed the back of the pole, hastily assisting them. Before they could tug again, Crossfire held up his servo.

"Shh…"

They heard a soft thudding which was then followed by a light crash; this repeating a few times, until there was complete silence. The medic left Thundercracker and Starscream holding the pole while he knelt down in front of the door once more and attempted to pull it open with his servos, but then stopped.

"Are you okay in there? Is there anyone else with you?" he inquired, speaking softly but loud enough so the trapped Seekers could hear him. "It's okay; we're going to get you out of there."

"P-Please… hurry…" the voice spoke again; barely audible to any audio receiver. "I'm… not sure… i-if I-I can… t-take any… more…"

Crossfire listened, but heard nothing more after another thud and a pained groan. He sat back on his pedes in wonder; the voice sounded familiar, but… who did it belong to?

"W-We gotta get them out… We n-need to get them out now!" Starscream suddenly spoke up; his voice trembling as it left his vocal-processor. Crossfire looked back over his shoulder-strut as the lead Seeker ran over and tried the same tactic he had.

"Woah, easy Star…." the medic vented, pulling the panicked Seeker back and helping him onto his pedes. "First things first, who's in there?"

"I… can't believe you didn't recognise it…" Starscream insisted, clicking his glossa impatiently as he pulled away and knelt by the door again. "You're… not going to believe it, but… that's Firewing you hear, and if he's in there… Windstorm would be too…"

* * *

**Translations:  
****_Lustige Suchenden ist lustig = _**Funny Seeker is funny  
**Bonvolu Iu = **Please someone

**… Daww, Starscream's worrying about his nephews! X3  
How you ask? When Firewing gets his strength back he'll explain everything… Once he's faced the death-hugs from a worried Nightstorm…  
But haha! The twins do get to see their little sister! Or, do they? :/  
Are they already both offline? Will that door ever open? How did the twins end up in there in the first place!? **

**Those questions, and yours, dear readers will all be answered next chapter!**

**So… for now, keep calm and cliff-hang…. MWAHAHAHA!**


	4. Getting Along before Recharge

"Speaking"  
**_Comm links  
_**_Sparkling/Seeker speak  
_**Thought**

"NIGHTSTORM!"

Waking from her short recharge, the femme Seeker looked around in fright, trying to find who called her name. Her optics beeped softly as she blinked blankly at the Seeker beside her; Skywarp desperately trying to pry Electric Angel off his faceplates.

"Did you have to yell so loudly, Sky?" Nightstorm groaned, tickling Angel's middle and letting the sparkling fall into her servos before scolding her. "Uncle Skywarp doesn't like it when you do that, sweetspark. Be gentle…"

"U-Uncle?" Skywarp wondered, painfully rubbing his cheeks.

"Well, you've got to be something to her, don't you?"

"Storm, you've got to get in here; hurry!" Starscream cried from inside the Nemesis. Sensing the panic in his voice, Nightstorm left her sparkling with Skywarp and bolted into the damaged ship; her optics widening slightly when she saw the Seekers before her. Thundercracker was painfully rubbing his servos; the once-latched door now lying by his pedes. Crossfire knelt by the hidden opening and it sounded like he was coaxing someone inside.

"Why'd you call me, Star?" the femme inquired, slightly confused. Starscream vented heavily and set a servo on her shoulder-strut, obviously not believing their find himself. Because of his earlier panic, he could hardly get his words out; his younger sister then straightening him out.

"Windstorm… Firewing…" the lead Seeker finally murmured, resting a clenched servo on his forehelm. "…Scrap… scrap, scrap, scrap!"

"Starscream, calm down!" Nightstorm whimpered, grabbing her brother's wrists in her servos before looking at him with worried optics. "What, about… them?"

"They… T-They're still online, sister…"

"Barely…" Crossfire spoke up, dragging the red/silver youngling out of their 'prison'. Firewing's entire structure was trembling in the medic's servos; dented, burned and scarred. Windstorm wasn't any different; the dark blue/silver youngling forcing himself to crawl out before having to stop after getting his left wing caught on the side of the doorway. Nightstorm could only watch them; her servos over her mouthplates and every part of her structure shaking. Her first set of sparklings were still online… They'd made it through the crash.

"Primus…" she vented shakily, dropping onto her knees. Now it was Starscream's turn to comfort her…

The femme Seeker's optics were dripping with lubricant as her older brother put his arms around her in a comforting hug, murmuring reassuring words in order to calm her down.

"_Lasu silenton falo, fratino…_" he whispered, gently rubbing the back-strut between her wings. "_Ciu tuj estos en ordo…_"

Listening to Starscream's words, Crossfire hesitantly set to work on stabilizing the twins, checking their vitals and such. Firewing lay across the medic's lap as he was tended to; his intakes uneven and struggled.

"Take it easy, young one…" Crossfire murmured softly, cautiously cleaning off the dry-energon from the said-jet's back-strut and wings. "Right now, I only need you to keep that spark going…"

Windstorm watched them through his one working optic; every part of his frame aching. All he remembered was Blitzwing telling him and Firewing to hide before their sire left them alone in that control-shaft. His processor ached too much to gather any other information…

"M-Mama…?" he whimpered, easily getting Nightstorm's attention; even if she was still crying. The elder Seeker cautiously made her way over and knelt down, pulling the youngling into her arms and giving him a gentle hug. Nightstorm held back an intake each time she felt a shiver run through Windstorm's now-fragile frame.

"It's okay, sweetspark… I-I'm here now…" she whispered, swaying a little as she held him close. Windstorm gathered the little strength he had to hug her back, before lubricant leaked from his optics. It wasn't just that he was in so much pain; he was with his Carrier once more, even after the most horrible of accidents…  
Thundercracker stepped out from the Nemesis and leant against the outside-frame, intaking softly. He looked up and met Skywarp's optics; the cowardly Seeker drawing circles against Electric Angel's back as he awaited the news on their find. The blue Seeker nodded his helm, causing Skywarp to vent in relief. Electric Angel managed a happy squeak, but she still worried for her carrier. Sure she liked Skywarp, but she'd rather be in the servos of one she was familiar with.

"_Träger...__" _she whimpered softly, reaching out a small servo towards the Nemesis.

"It's alright, Angel…" Skywarp whispered, meeting the sparkling's red optics. "Nightstorm's okay; I promise you… We just have to wait and see…"

Electric Angel only whimpered again and nuzzled close to his chassis; the black/purple Seeker hesitating before he raised a servo to his comm link.

"Night, what's going on in there?" he asked. "Angel's worried about you."

**_"Just… keep her happy, Sky… The twins need me right now…"_**

Skywarp's optics widened at her words.

"Wait, the t-twins? As in, Firewing and Windstorm!?"

Nightstorm coughed out a laugh before replying.

**_"Y-Yes! I do mean them, Sky; they're still online!"_**

"W-Wow, and I mean that literally…" the cowardly Seeker vented, tapping his forehelm before looking over at Megatron; who was uncomfortably pacing due to the wait. "T-They found the t-twins, Lord M-Megatron!"

The Decepticon tyrant immediately halted in his pacing; his optics interested as he glanced in the Seeker's direction.

"… You better check your audio receivers for the sake of your spark…" he muttered.

"B-But it's true! Nightstorm said so herself!"

Megatron felt his spark ease in its chamber. They weren't the only survivors, but they needed all the time they could get to rest and recharge before the Autobots found out they were still online and functioning…  
He stopped pacing upon hearing staggered footfalls; Nightstorm keeping an arm around her youngling as she guided Windstorm out of the wreckage. The said-jet had a noticeable limp, both his wing-struts were snapped and missing, and his left optic had been smashed, but the youngling held a weary smile across his mouthplates. He was online, and with his carrier… That was all that mattered…  
Nightstorm wandered over to her sire; the warlord accepting her demand to steady Windstorm while the femme retrieved her sparkling. Electric Angel wriggled in Skywarp's arms upon seeing her carrier was okay, giddily bounding into her arms when she reached them.

"I told you she was worried," the cowardly Seeker admitted. Nightstorm nuzzled Electric Angel's cheek against her before looking up and exchanging a smile with him.

"She'd be panicking even more if not for you…" the femme admitted softly, bobbing up on the tip of her pedes to place a kiss on the mech's cheek. "Thank you, Skywarp…"

Said Seeker felt a blush crawl across his faceplates and stuttered out a broken laugh as Nightstorm walked away with Electric Angel in her arms; giggling softly. Her giggles increased when she spied her sire and youngling; both on the ground with Windstorm recharging on Megatron's chassis.

"He insisted it," the warlord admitted with a groan. Nightstorm laughed and sat on the opposite side to her youngling, letting Electric Angel crawl up onto Megatron's shoulder-strut.

"As usual…" she concluded, venting softly while looking up at the setting sun. "I just hope Firewing comes out of his stasis lock as happy as Windstorm did…"

"Where is the other twin anyway?"

"Basically… his spark is in Crossfire's servos now…"

Said medic sat back against the ship's wall; keeping a protective optic on Firewing as he waited. Crossfire had done what he could, sending the youngling into a stasis lock, but he needed equipment if he'd have any success in bringing the jet-twin back online.

"Primus bless our sparks…" he muttered gruffly, letting his optics examine Firewing's structure. A bandage around his exposed protoform had stopped him bleeding energon, but the youngling was in need of many repairs; shattered chestplate, slashed neck-cables, many denta out of place or missing… Crossfire feared he'd need to be rebuilt completely!

"You… You've done well, kid…" the medic spoke aloud, knowing he couldn't be heard. "Just hang on a little longer… I-I'll get ya fixed up… hopefully…"

He let his helm fall back onto the wall behind him, smiling at a faint giggle from a sparkling outside. Crossfire guessed Nightstorm was introducing her sparkling to Windstorm; a sight that made anyone smile who was in doubt. It was exactly what the medic needed at that time…  
Moving his servo over Firewing's spark chamber, Crossfire frowned at a sudden droned beeping the came from the spark-beat monitor across his chassis; the medic directing his optics down in alarm. The youngling's colour had faded, spark dying and life ending; Firewing still as he lay across the medic's lap. Crossfire set a servo on his own spark chamber.

_"Tiel longe al la falinta…" _he murmured, carefully setting Firewing aside and getting onto his pedes; his spark heavy as he thought about Nightstorm's reaction to the news. As he began to leave the Nemesis, an eerie silence reached his audio receivers. Crossfire tilted his head in confusion at the soft footfalls outside the Nemesis; some shaky, others sounding healthy on their pedes. Then, there were the voices…

"Cloudbreaker was right! They did crash here!"

"Calm down, Dust. Just… go see if there's anyone left inside…"

"Fine, fine…"

The voices were unfamiliar, but the medic remembered he'd been told there were no survivors on Cybertron. Then, who were they? As he tried to process the reason, exhaustion suddenly hit Crossfire like a split processor-ache, causing him to dizzily stumble and fall to his knees. Why now; he had to get off the ship!  
The medic felt like giving up. Whatever the cause of the exhaustion was, he just couldn't find the strength to get back up again… until he spied the metallic-red of a fighter jet's pedes before him and someone coaxing him to get up.

"Easy… Let me help you…"

Crossfire shook his helm as he pulled himself up on his knees, looking up at the flier before him. Stardust held out her servo in worry.

"We need to get out of here…" she insisted, taking Crossfire's servo and helping him onto his pedes; the medic shaken as he tried to steady himself. With him steady, Stardust led the way out of the broken frame of the Nemesis; the structure then creaking soundly behind them. Ignoring it, Crossfire looked around; finding four other fliers in the area, but not one was familiar to his optic.

"Where… W-Where'd everyone-…?" Crossfire wondered, leaning against the femme for support. "What did… W-W-Where…?"

"The lack of energon is confusing his processor," Stardust pointed out, looking up at the Guild leader before her. "And when it's a medic, that's rarely a good sign…"

"Get him back to base," Jetstar commanded, not taking his optics off the Nemesis. "Make sure once he's refuelled, he and Cloudbreaker get to work on helping the others."

Stardust obediently nodded her helm, meeting Crossfire's pained optics as they started to head off; the medic reacting to the sudden movement and wincing sharply.

"Sorry if I'm moving too fast for you…" Stardust apologised, attempting to steady him. Crossfire vented softly and shook his helm.

"I-It's fine. You're only, trying to help," he admitted, shooting a quick glance back at the Nemesis. Jetstar had started to follow them, but the medic still felt bad for leaving Firewing behind; he knew he couldn't do anything more then and there, and it'd be too late to continue now…

"Could I… ask something?" he questioned aloud. Stardust politely nodded her helm.

"Certainly. What do you want to know?"

"Well, firstly who are you, and secondly, how did you all survive the war here on Cybertron?" Crossfire questioned, stumbling slightly and quickly regaining his balance before the femme noticed.

"My names Stardust, and I among the other fliers left behind are part of the Seeker Guild," she explained, walking on to their base. "We were the ones who didn't dare participate in the war, knowing it would only end in disaster, so we hid. Others only fought to see the outcome…"

Crossfire nodded his helm slowly in understanding, looking up when he found they'd reached the base. A flier greeted them at the door, but what caught the medic's optic was that he only had one wing.

"Last one, Dust?" he inquired, comforting the sparkling in his arms. Crossfire relaxed and managed a small smile.

"Looks like Nightstorm's got her trust back," he admitted. The one-winged Seeker heard his comment and softly laughed.

"She sure does, and already I can tell she's a great Carrier."

Crossfire agreed with him, letting the Seeker lead the way through the base while going into more depth about what had happened to them during the war of Cybertron. The medic attempted to stay focused on what he was talking about, but he couldn't help but find he was distracted by the Seeker's one wing.

"S-Sorry, if I may just interrupt, and if you don't mind me asking, but um… what happened to your other wing?"

The grounded-Seeker looked back over his shoulder-strut once he had asked, venting softly at the memory.

"When my Carrier was sparked with my brother and I, our protoforms were conjoined, meaning as sparklings, Starblade would control the right-side and I'd control the left-side," he explained, stopping outside an empty quarters. "Growing up, the condition of being stuck together just became too much for us so, once we chose our alliance and earned our insignias, we went with the idea of splitting."

"Interesting… but once you were split you would have only had the wing and arm you were controlling, correct?" Crossfire inquired, finding that this Seeker seemed very comfortable in talking about his past.

"That was true, but our easiest solution was to clone the parts we needed, as… we were rarely scarce on parts at the time…" Bristleblade went on. "And because our twin-bond is incredibly strong, not many bots can tell us apart except if they look at the stripe on our wing."

Saying that, he pointed back at the bold, crimson stripe along the middle of his wing.

"Starblade's is orange, while mine is crimson, but..." Bristleblade paused when a yawn escaped Crossfire's vocal processor; the medic sheepishly grinning. "I think it'd be best if I told you the rest of my story tomorrow; everyone needs their recharge."

"Mmm…" Crossfire hummed, waving the one-winged Seeker off and ducking into the empty quarters. Feeling his pedes start to tremble beneath his weight, the medic crashed onto the berth in front of him in no time; his optics off-lining as he drifted into recharge, hoping that the day to come would provide them with more positivity.

* * *

**LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER!  
Man I gotta stop that; 5 MW pages for each chapter is not good…. Urgh! *cracks neck and wrists* Okay, now I'm refreshed… *thinking 'get me away from this chapter!'*  
Anyway…**

**Translations:  
Lasu silenton falo, fratino = **Let silence fall, sister  
**Ciu tuj estos en ordo = **Everything is going to be alright

**I thought that was quite a cute chapter; Night found Windstorm alive and well… Bless your spark, Firewing… You will be missed… *whimper*  
But yay! Electric Angel has a big brother to spoil her now! **

**And ta-daa! We get to meet the Seeker Guild! Well, some of them…  
There's the story of my OC-Seeker twins, Bristle and Starblade… **

**… Anyways, ONWARDS TO CHAPTER 5! which, will be told back in Nightstorm's P.O.V, like it was in 'Muddled Spark of Mine'.  
**


End file.
